


Kiss Me With Rain On Your Eyelashes

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fun at the Carnival, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to take Tony on a perfect date but the weather has other ideas. Luckily, Tony’s always liked the rain.</p><p>Written for the anonymous Tumblr prompt “For a winteriron prompt, how about getting caught in the rain? :)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Rain On Your Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the poem “Valentine Weather” by Edwin Morgan:
> 
> _Kiss me with rain on your eyelashes,_   
>  _come on, let us sway together,_   
>  _under the trees, and to hell with thunder._
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was only their second official date. They’d spent plenty of time around the tower together, sat close on the couch watching movies or fiddling with Tony’s cars down in his workshop, but it wasn’t until last week that Tony had worked up the courage to ask Bucky out on a date, and, thankfully, Bucky had said yes.

He’d taken Bucky to one of his favourite restaurants that very night; he knew the chef there and if Kayla refused to come work for him, he was just going to have to go to her as often as humanly possible. That woman’s Boeuf Bourguignon was to die for.

One perfect dinner date, a life altering goodnight kiss and six agonising days later, Bucky had been the one to finally break their strange dance of flirtation and fear and asked Tony if he would like to join him at the Carnival that was in town for the weekend.

Bucky had kissed Tony’s cheeks when they began to blush a rosy red at the speed in which he’d accepted Bucky’s proposal.

The night so far had been just as magical as their first date.

“You want mustard on it?” Bucky called to him from the food stand and Tony pulled his eyes away from the full moon just as a cloud crept over it, preventing the soft white light from holding back the dark of night. Luckily there were enough bright, flashy and somehow _loud_ lights at the Carnival to light up the whole damn city.

Tony loved it.

“He got ketchup instead?” Tony asked as he walked over, ready to take his corn dog so Bucky wouldn’t have to juggle three of them, Bucky’s appetite being closer to Steve’s than Tony’s.

“Ketchup? On a corn dog? I’m not sure this is going to work after all, Stark.”

Tony smacked his arm and laughed his head off when it knocked one of Bucky’s own corn dogs into his chin, leaving a big dollop of mustard behind.

Bucky grumbled but his smile was the real kind so Tony couldn’t feel too bad.

“C’mon doll, I want to see you looking less than perfect for once and I know just where to go.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult,” Tony huffed.

The grin that turned up Bucky’s lips was nothing less than sultry, his eyes becoming hooded as Bucky actually smouldered at him.

Tony, of course, burst into the girliest giggle he’d ever had leave his mouth, much to Bucky’s obvious delight.

“Definitely a compliment,” Bucky said into Tony’s hair as he pulled him into his side.

“Alright then Bucky-bear, where is this mystical place that can turn handsome princes back into toads?”

“The Hall of Mirrors,” Bucky answered, clearly pleased with himself. It drew more laughter from Tony; to be honest his cheeks were beginning to hurt a little. He couldn’t imagine having a better time with anyone else, anywhere else.

Bucky offered his arm, the fleshy one, for Tony to hold as they made their way across the Carnival, stopping to watch the various attractions. Tony was drawn in by the fire breathers whereas Bucky had to be pulled away from the trapeze artists.

“They remind me of Natasha,” Bucky said quietly but didn’t go on. Tony didn’t need him to though, they’d long ago made their midnight confessions to each other under the safe blanket of darkness.

Tony moved his hand down Bucky’s arm to entwine their fingers together, using his other to cup the Sergeant’s elbow, their food finished off somewhere before the woman with three breasts.

They’d stopped and stared at that one for a while too. Morbid curiosity was what kept the entertainers in business after all.

Bucky nuzzled into his hair for a second and Tony was glad he could offer him some measure of comfort.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Bucky asked with a smirk as they drew to a stop in front of a large striped tent with a wooden board over it that had ‘Mr Magnificent’s Spectacular Hall of Mirrors’ written in lights across it. It had another board just beneath announcing that guests should ‘prepare to be dazzled as your view of the world is changed forever’.

As two people who had gone through that very thing in a very literal way, Tony would never have imagined Bucky could look so excited to take Tony in there. His excitement was contagious though and besides, there was no way Tony could deny the man anything anyway.

“You bet ya Barnes, I’m going to finally be able to prove I look good in any situation. Let’s do this.”

Tony dragged him to the attendant, the older brunette lady giving them a soft smile as they approached.

“You know my Barry looked at me the way you two look at each other,” she said after Bucky handed over the money, insisting on paying for everything this time around, since he’d been the one to ask Tony out this time. “How long have you been together?”

“Not very long ma’am,” Bucky answered, all old fashioned charm, “We’ve been friends for years though, dancing around each other as idiots tend to do.”

“Gosh, aren’t you sweet! You go on in boys, if you stay in there for ten minutes or so, Mr Magnificent is due to make an appearance,” she whispered and Bucky leaned in closer, clearly entertaining the lady and Tony felt himself fall a little deeper for the ex-assassin. “The outfit isn’t all that but there’ll be magic and a light show in the central chamber, you might even get the chance to saw your other half in half!”

Tony was just about done. His amusement was going to burst out of him any minute now and he was sure it wouldn’t be as pretty as Bucky thought his giggles were. Bucky just nodded though and reached into the booth to take the lady’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it.

“Thank you for the info darlin’.” The lady laughed, blushing all the while and patting Bucky’s cheek as she sent them on their way.

“You always flirt with other people when you’re on a date?” Tony asked, utterly amused and completely enamoured.

“Only when a lady of such beauty and grace comes along Tony.”

“Well I’ve got the beauty part sorted and the magazine top ten lists to prove it,” Bucky shook his head in amusement but didn’t interrupt, “but if it’s grace you’re after, you’re a long way from finding it with me.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not with you for your tea serving skills then isn’t it?” Bucky quipped, his pale blue eyes turning soft as he went on. “Anyway, have you seen yourself in the Iron Man armour? When you fly Tony, it’s like you were made for the sky, meant to reach higher than any other human could.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that, still unused to the heartfelt compliments Bucky would give him. He leant up to place a soft kiss at the corner of Bucky’s mouth, making the man smile and rub a thumb along Tony’s cheekbone for a second, before he pulled Bucky into the tent.

The marquee was filled with misshaped mirrors that threw back bizarre versions of the visitors as they made their way through the maze. Tony and Bucky were forced to part so they could use both hands to navigate, pausing occasionally to poke fun at each other until they found the central chamber. Mr Magnificent appeared a few minutes later looking just as ridiculous as Bucky’s new lady friend had suggested.

They stayed for the show and Tony could tell that Bucky mostly enjoyed watching the reactions of the younger members of the crowd, recalling his own youth more than likely. Tony could imagine a short scruffy brunette being dragged around a summer fair by an even shorter blond boy. He wished they had photos of Bucky and Steve as children but if any had existed, they’d been lost long ago; the closest they had now were Steve’s drawings. Tony almost wished he’d been there with them but his life was his own, his experiences a necessary factor in creating the kind of man that Bucky Barnes would ask to join him at a Carnival.

That alone was something Tony would never risk changing, something that made the hardships of his life worthwhile.

“You enjoy that Tony?” Bucky asked, his face a little concerned and Tony pulled his mind from ‘what if’ scenarios. Bucky was here in front of him, on a _date_ with him, and Tony wouldn’t let this chance of happiness pass him by.

“Yeah, this whole night is wonderful Bucky. Thank you,” Tony replied and watched as Bucky’s eyes widened in delighted surprise.

“Good, that’s- good,” Bucky sounded a little baffled but Tony just squeezed the hand he’d reclaimed as soon as they’d left the Hall of Mirrors.

“How about the ferris wheel next and then we can-” Tony started but was interrupted by one large drop of water hitting his nose.

Bucky laughed as it slid down into his goatee but stopped when they both heard the tell tale pitter patter of water droplets hitting metal.

“I think,” Bucky started with a tenuous look at the sky, “that we might want to make a run for it.”

Just as he finished speaking, the heavens opened and it was all they could do to make it under a tree before their clothes were completely soaked through. As it was, it was going to be an uncomfortable walk back to the tower.

“I think,” Tony imitated, “that it might be raining.”

Bucky swatted his arm but pulled him in close when he saw Tony start to shiver.

“Well at least your arm won’t rust,” Tony said on a laugh but Bucky just kept on frowning. “It’s just a bit of water babe, it’ll probably blow over in a few minutes…”

A flash of light lit up the park that the Carnival had taken over and about a count of eight later, the rumble of thunder followed it.

“You were saying?” Bucky commented sarcastically.

“Still just good old H2O.” Tony took a deep breath to ward against the cold and stepped out from under the tree.

He’d always loved the rain, the sound of it hitting his bedroom window, the feel of it on his skin. He’d sneak out to dance in it until Jarvis found him, as he always did, ordering him back inside in that caring way that had been so different from when his father tried to tell him what to do.

He looked back at Bucky and stuck out his tongue, both to tease his date and catch raindrops on it.

“You’re going to catch pneumonia out here!” Bucky shouted to be heard over the downpour as he followed Tony out from beneath the safety of the branches. There were a few families who had also taken cover under there that had a firm hold on the children that obviously felt the same urges Tony did.

“I’ll be fine! It’s life affirming, being involved in the natural order of things, like for a moment you can _feel_ the harmony of the earth’s ecosystems!”

“Oh my God, I’m dating a hippie!” Bucky sounded scandalised. “How are you a hippie? Your life revolves around technology!”

Tony laughed, joy filling him as he twirled around in the rain. “I think you’ll find that technology revolves around me!”

His last words rang out clear as the rain slowed down as suddenly as it had started, making Bucky and Tony fall into each other laughing.

When Tony looked up though, their arms still holding onto each other’s, that little frown line was back between Bucky’s eyebrows and his voice was serious when he spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Okay… and what are you sorry for exactly?”

“I wanted to give you as perfect a date as you took me on, but I never thought to check the weather forecast.” Bucky looked so angry with himself that Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little, placing his hands on either side of Bucky’s face to soften the sound.

“Bucky, darling, tonight _has_ been perfect.”

“But we’ll have to-”

“I get to dance in the rain with the most amazing man I have ever met, what more could a guy want?”

“Dry clothes and rides without puddles on the seats?” Bucky shot back but his forehead was smooth and a smile played with the corner of his lips.

Tony answered seriously all the same.

“It’s you and me, there’s nothing else that I need.”

Bucky’s kiss took him higher than the armour ever could.

“How about a proper dance then?” Bucky asked, taking Tony into his arms.

They danced for a long time after the rain had stopped and when Tony spent the next three days eating Bucky’s homemade chicken soup with a sore nose, an awful cough, a pile of tissues as tall as his bed and a warm, ever present Bucky Barnes snuggling with him under the covers, he decided that he loved the rain even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! :D
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com) where I'm currently accepting winteriron and stony prompts. :)


End file.
